Kiss Note
by minatonami94
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis yang hampir selalu mengalami kejadian konyol dalam hidupnya. Dikenal sebagai gadis 'desperate' karena selalu diabaikan lelaki sombong cinta pertama di kampusnya. Namun, sebuah notes mengubah hidupnya dan perjalanan cinta seorang Haruno Sakura pun dimulai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kiss Note**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, inspired by a commercial.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"huaaaaaaaaaa…..huhuhuhuhu….."

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, forehead. Lelaki di kampus kita kan masih banyak yang lebih baik. Lupakan saja si sombong pujaan hatimu itu."

"Tapi pig, tidak semudah itu melupakannya. Kau tau kan dia itu cinta pertamaku sejak masuk kuliah."

"Ya, ya, aku tau memang tidak mudah. Tapi ayolah, apa salahnya kau coba melirik lelaki lain di kampus ini. Lagipula kampus ini besar, Sakura. Kau hanya belum menyadarinya saja."

"Tapi, Ino…"

"Sudahlah, aku bosan melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Sudah kesekian kalinya dia mengabaikanmu, mengacuhkanmu, membuang muka saat melihat wajahmu, dan bahkan keberadaanmu saja tidak diakui. Kau hanyalah hembusan angin dimatanya Sakura, apa kau tidak merasakannya? Kau malah bertingkah ceroboh menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Sudah pasti dia akan mempermalukanmu, apalagi kau menyatakannya di depan banyak orang."

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi, *hiks* aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dia selalu ada didalam otakku, Pig. *hiks*"

"Sekarang, kau pilih sendiri bagaimana nasibmu selanjutnya. Apa kau masih akan mengejar dia sampai akhir khayatmu, atau kau menjalani hidup baru dengan lelaki yang lebih baik?" Ino menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan salah satu tangannya di pundak Sakura. "Pikirkan lagi, kau ingin terus menangis sepanjang hidupmu atau kau bahagia dengan orang lain yang mengakui keberadaanmu?"

"…"

"Sudahlah, keputusan ada ditanganmu. Jangan menangis terus, nanti jidatmu tambah lebar." kata Ino dengan menunjukkan senyum yang paling manis kearah Sakura.

"Ino-pig…..itu tidak lucu…."

"Ah! Kelasku sudah hampir dimulai. Kau jangan menangis terus, nanti matamu bengkak. Sudah ya aku ke kelas dulu, bye forehead." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya yang hampir dimulai. Baru beberapa langkah, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. "Oh ya, sepulang kampus, jangan pergi kemana-mana ya. Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim. Bye bye forehead." Kata Ino melambaikan tangan kurusnya ke arah Sakura.

"Terimakasih, Ino." Ucap Sakura pelan setelah Ino melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kelas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan surai-surai halus berwarna merah muda menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Ditolak. Lebih tepatnya tidak dianggap. Itulah hal yang dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Haruno Sakura di depan puluhan pasang mata. Saat itu Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Takut Sasuke tidak mendengar apa yang akan ia utarakan, ia mengeraskan suaranya. Ia pikir tidak ada satupun yang akan mendengar karena kondisi kampus saat itu sedang ramai. Ternyata ia salah. Saat ia mengutarakan isi hatinya, semua orang justru diam dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Lebih buruknya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan konyol.

Orang yang dimaksud malah tidak mengacuhkan Sakura. Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura bagaikan ia adalah debu dan kembali berjalan melewati dirinya. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu ada yang langsung bergosip, menertawakan Sakura dan mencemoohnya. Sakura menahan malu dan tangis setengah mati lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Untung ada Ino disana yang menenangkannya, kalau tidak entah berakhir jadi apa dia.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Sakura? Kau masih ingin mengejar pangeran sombong idamanmu itu?" Kata Ino sambil menjilat es krim cone nya yang sedikit mencair.

"Aku tidak tau, Ino. Aku...ingin move on tapi tidak tau dengan siapa." Jawab Sakura yang menahan dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain menggenggam es krim cone rasa vanilla kesukaannya.

"Hmm... mungkin kau harus berdandan seperti wanita normal."

"Apa?! Kau pikir aku ini wanita jadi-jadian?" Timbul empat siku sama besar di jidat Sakura yang lebar. Kemudian ia melunak berpikir sejenak. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti wanita normal?"

"Haha, bukan begitu. Wajahmu cantik. Hanya saja kecantikanmu kurang menonjol. Aku jarang melihatmu memakai lipgloss atau lipstick ke kampus. Kau terlihat begitu...sederhana."

"Lalu kau menyarankanku untuk memakai lipstick seperti wanita-wanita panggilan itu? Maaf aku bukan wanita seperti itu."

"Hahaha kau masih terlalu polos dalam beberapa hal Sakura. Pantas saja orang-orang memanggilmu 'desperate'." Ino menghela nafasnya. "Warna lipstick tidak selalu berwarna merah darah, bodoh. Kau kan bisa sesuaikan warna yang cocok di bibirmu tanpa orang lain tau kau memakai lipstick."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau." Jawab Sakura heran.

"Kau ini sudah 20 tahun Sakura, masa hal yang seperti itu saja kau tidak tau. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan Sasuke."

"Ah kau benar. Sasuke-kun dan tugas-tugas kampus yang tidak ada hentinya membuatku lupa bagaimana cara menjadi seorang wanita." Jawab Sakura membenarkan. Es krim yang ia genggam pun mencair sedikit demi sedikit tanpa ia sadari.

"Nah, benar kan?" Ino menghabiskan es krim cone miliknya dan terlihat berfikir sebentar sampai ia ingat sesuatu. "Ah aku baru ingat. Cepat habiskan es krimmu, kita keluar dari sini."

"Eh? Mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia cepat-cepat menjilat es krimnya yang mencair.

"Kita ke toko kosmetik di sebelah sana, ada diskon besar-besaran!" Jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar. Naluri wanita akan kata-kata diskon memang hebat.

"Ah buat apa? Aku tidak tertarik dengan kosmetik."

"Oh ayolah Sakura, kau mau move on tidak? Kalau kau berdandan seperti ini terus, orang paling jelek didunia pun akan menolakmu."

"Huh... apa aku terlihat sangat jelek di matamu? Terserah sajalah, aku ikut kau."

"Hihi ayo!" Sakura segera menghabiskan es krimnya dan beranjak keluar dari minimarket itu mengikuti Ino.

Sesampainya di toko kosmetik tersebut, Ino dan Sakura langsung memasukinya. Ino, yang pada dasarnya memang suka akan barang-barang kosmetik langsung menyerbu lipstick dan eyeliner. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang hanya melihat-lihat dari pundak Ino. Ino sudah menggenggam sebuah lipstick dan lipgloss dengan warna yang cocok dengan bibirnya.

Sadar dengan kelakuan sahabatnya yang dari tadi hanya melihat-lihat saja, ia menarik lengan Sakura menuju tempat lipstick. Dipoleskannya lipstick tester berwarna merah muda ke bibir Sakura. Awalnya Sakura merasa risih dengan lipstick tersebut. Namun rasa risih itu berubah menjadi merona saat Ino memperlihatkan cermin kepadanya. Ia seperti melihat seorang gadis yang sangat manis disana.

"Kau benar, Ino. Tampaknya lipstick ini cocok untukku." Kata Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Nah, sekarang kau percaya kan?"

"Baiklah, aku akan membeli 2 buah dan eyeliner seperti punyamu."

Sakura dan Ino pergi menuju kasir. Sakura maju terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Ino dibelakangnya sibuk menerima telepon. Setelah membayar semuanya, Sakura menerima barang yang ia beli dan sebuah notes berwarna merah muda yang bertuliskan KISS NOTE. Menurut si penjaga kasir, notes itu adalah hadiah gratis untuk pembeli lipstick yang berharga mahal. Tapi saat Ino membayar lipstick dan eyelinernya, notes tersebut sudah habis.

"Ah Sakura, aku mau ke pasar dulu ya. Ibuku titip belanjaan. Kau pulanglah duluan."

"Oh baiklah, salam untuk ibumu."

"Iya, salam untuk ibumu juga ya. Bye forehead."

"Bye pig."

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura langsung berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Ditaruhnya tas dan belanjaannya tadi ke meja belajarnya. Ia langsung mengganti pakaian kuliahnya dengan kaos dan celana bahan selutut. Setelah merapihkannya, ia membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang di kampus sampai akhirnya terlelap.

"Sakura? Kau sudah pulang? Ayo cepat keluar. Makan malam sudah siap."

Teriakan dan ketukan pintu ibunya membangunkannya dari tidur siang yang cukup panjang. Dengan malas ia bangun menuju meja makan. Obrolan-obrolan dengan ayah, ibu dan kedua adiknya pun tidak terlewatkan. Setelah makan malam, ia kembali ke kamarnya. Ia duduk di meja belajarnya, termenung memikirkan betapa bodoh dan sembrononya dia. Namun lamunan mengerikan itu terpecahkan oleh kehadiran adik laki-laki bungsunya yang masih berumur 3 tahun.

"Nee-san, Kaolu mau belajar nulis. Nee-san mau ajali Kaolu nulis tidak?" Kata bayi laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Melihat wajah adiknya yang berseri-seri itu Sakura tidak bisa bilang 'tidak'.

Karena sedang malas beranjak dari singgasananya, ia mengambil notes gratisan yang ia dapat dari toko kosmetik tadi. Di lembar pertama terdapat tulisan "Seseorang yang namanya ditulis dalam KISS NOTE, akan mencium orang yang menulis namanya dalam waktu satu menit." Cih, omong kosong. Mana mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi. Pikir Sakura.

Ia mendudukkan adik bungsunya itu di pangkuannya. Ia mengambil pulpen dalam tasnya lalu memberikannya pada adik bungsunya. Ditaruhnya tangan mungilnya diatas tangan adiknya dan mulai mengajari Kaoru menulis nama lengkapnya di notes itu.

"Ha...ru...no...Ka...O...Ru...Haruno Kaoru. Begini caranya menulis namamu. Bagus kan?"

"Bagus, nee-san." Jawab Kaoru dengan mengacungkan jempolnya dan menatap Sakura dengan penuh senyum. Sakura yang menatap senyum menggemaskan Kaoru jadi ikut tersenyum.

Entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Kaoru berdiri dari pangkuan Sakura dan langsung mencium pipi Sakura. Padahal biasanya Kaoru paling anti untuk memberikan ciuman pada Sakura. Sakura yang kaget hanya tertawa dan mengusap-usap kepala Kaoru.

"Wah tumben nee-san dicium, ada apa Kaoru? Kangen nee-san ya?"

"Tidak, tiba-tiba mau tium nee-san."

"Benarkah? Tapi Kaoru sayang nee-san, kan?"

"Un! Kaolu sayang nee-san." Jawab Kaoru memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan matanya yang menghilang. Senyumnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Nah sekarang, kita belajar menulis nama Kagura-nee ya. Ha...ru...no...Ka...gu...ra..." Sakura mulai menuliskan nama adik perempuannya yang memiliki warna rambut orange tua itu di notes yang sama. "Wah Kaoru memang pintar."

Baru saja Sakura ingin mencium pipi Kaoru yang menggemaskan, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, Kagura-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sakura penuh heran pada gadis berumur 14 tahun itu.

"Sakura-nee...aku...tiba-tiba saja..." CHU! Satu ciuman mendarat di kening lebar Sakura. Merasa perlakuan adiknya yang tidak biasa, Sakura membelalakkan matanya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menggendong Kaoru.

"HEEEEEEEE?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DEMI KAMI-SAMA APA KAU SAKIT PARAH?"

"Tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mencium nee-san." Jawab Kagura enteng sambil menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Terakhir kali Sakura dicium Kagura adalah saat ulang tahunnya. Itu juga terjadi sudah lama sekali saat Kagura berumur 5 tahun. Sekarang mereka malah lebih sering bertengkar. "Sudahlah, ayo Kaoru main sama Kagura-nee saja."

Kagura lalu merebut Kaoru dari gendongan Sakura dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura yang keheranan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi belajarnya.

'Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi? Pertama, Kaoru, sekarang Kagura. Biasanya Kaoru paling tidak mau menciumku, apalagi Kagura. Melihat wajahku saja ia malas, apalagi menciumku? Apa mereka sedang sakit? Atau kau mau mengambil nyawaku besok, Kami-sama? Sial. Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku! Demi Kami-sama tolong jangan ambil nyawaku dulu, aku belum menjadi wanita normal seperti yang Ino katakan.' Batin Sakura. Ia mengusap wajahnya takut kalau apa yang ia pikirkan benar. Gerakan tangannya terhenti ketika notes yang ia tulis tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

"Jangan-jangan...notes itu..."

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Halo, saya author baru di FF. Makasih udah baca fanfic ga jelas ini :P Kalau kalian suka hal-hal yang berbau Korea pasti tau fic ini terinsipirasi darimana, soalnya iklan kosmetik itu lumayan terkenal di negaranya. Mohon bantuan dan reviewnya ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kiss Note**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MK-sensei, Gintoki & Kintoki belong to Hideaki Sorachi sensei. I just borrow them :D, inspired by a cosmetic commercial. **

.

**Chapter 2**

Gila... mana mungkin sebuah notes bisa membuat seseorang menciummu ketika namanya ditulis? Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini, kan? Tidak mungkin... semua itu terjadi pasti hanya kebetulan, kan? Ya, kan? Ha...ha... bisa saja Kagura dan Kaoru hanya kangen denganku. Benar, kan?

Oh, demi Kami-sama pikiran ini selalu menghantuiku. Aku berpikir sepanjang malam, apa iya notes yang terlihat begitu sederhana bisa membuat Kagura dan Kaoru menciumku, yang biasanya sangat anti untuk menciumku? Gila, aku benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan kembali ke toko kosmetik yang kemarin aku datangi untuk memastikan apakah notes yang kudapatkan gratis itu benar-benar bisa membuat orang lain menciumku.

Setelah kelas terakhir selesai, kulangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju toko kosmetik itu. Pengunjung pada hari itu tidak begitu ramai. Kuhampiri si penjaga kasir itu.

"Ano, kemarin aku dapat notes gratis. Apa notes itu benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang mencium orang yang menulis namanya?"

"Maksudmu... Kiss Note?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dan terlihat si penjaga kasir itu bingung dan terlihat berfikir sebentar. Kemudian penjaga kasir itu tersenyum dan tertawa. "Ahahaha itu hanya tulisan saja nona. Tidak benar-benar terjadi. Nona tidak menganggapnya serius kan?"

Aku tersentak kaget akan ucapan penjaga kasir itu. Teman-teman si penjaga kasir yang mendengar percakapan kami pun ikut tertawa. Menyadari situasi yang semakin tidak enak, aku hanya bisa tertawa canggung.

"Ha...ha...ha…. ah tidak kok. Terima kasih."

Sial. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Untuk kesekian kalinya aku dipermalukan seperti ini. Memalukan! Kutundukkan wajahku yang memerah keluar dari toko itu.

.

Saat ini aku sudah berada di rumah sakit tengah kota. Aku berniat untuk menjenguk Tsunade-baasan yang sedang sakit. Kubuka sedikit pintu ruangannya. Disana sudah ada banyak teman-teman Baa-san yang menjenguk. Aku merasa tidak enak untuk masuk dan ikut bergabung. Karena perbedaan usia teman-teman Baa-san dan usiaku yang jauh aku takut obrolan kami jadi tidak nyambung. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu di luar ruangan sampai teman-teman Baa-san pulang.

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak berusaha melupakan kejadian konyol di toko kosmetik tadi. Kusenderkan kepalaku ke kursi itu. Kejadian-kejadian konyol yang sudah kulalui mulai memenuhi kepalaku. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa aku selalu mengalami kejadian konyol dan memalukan di sepanjang hidupku? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku? Dan kenapa pula harus aku yang mengalami hal-hal memalukan itu?

Sudah beberapa kali aku menguap sejak aku duduk di luar. Sepertinya mereka betah sekali di dalam sampai-sampai mereka lupa waktu. Kuputuskan untuk kembali esok hari. Aku segera merapihkan rambut dan penampilanku sedikit sampai saat itu aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke asal suara.

"Dokter Gin? Gintoki-san?"

Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari seorang perawat yang memanggil seorang dokter. Sepertinya masih sangat muda. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, jantungku berdebar-debar. Senyumnya begitu mempesona. Badannya tinggi semampai, dan rambut perak ikalnya membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan.

Kami-sama! Ahirnya aku merasakan detakan jantungku kembali pada lelaki lain selain Sasuke-kun. Apa dia jodohku? Oh tidak, tidak secepat itu. Aduh bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia melamarku? Aku belum siap! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah! Tapi tidak apa sih kalau dia mau pacaran dulu. Haruno Sakura, kau ini bicara apa?! Dan sial, kenapa detak jantung ini semakin keras?!

Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kalau aku tuliskan namanya di notes ini? Setidaknya kalau ia benar-benar menghampiriku dan menciumku, itu akan membuktikan hipotesisku selama ini benar. Astaga! Bibirku! Aku belum pakai lipstick! Setidaknya aku akan terlihat seperti wanita normal seperti yang Ino bilang dimatanya kalau aku memoles lipstick mahal ini.

Saat ia berjalan kearahku, kubuka notes berwarna merah muda dengan ukuran cukup besar dan kutulis namanya dengan huruf hiragana. Kupercepat gerakan tulisanku dan menutup buku itu dengan segera. Aku takut dia akan curiga dan menganggapku wanita aneh yang menulis dengan lipsticknya.

Bagaikan film yang menampilkan adegan slow motion, waktu terasa lama sekali untuk memperpendek jarak kami. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku menjadi semanis mungkin. Astaga sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura berubah menjadi wanita normal?!

Lelaki itu mempercepat langkah kakinya dan memperpendek jarak kami. Oh Kami-sama, jantungku seperti mau copot. Dia melihatku! Dia tersenyum padaku! Untung saja aku ingat untuk memakai lipstickku, kalau tidak ia tidak akan mungkin melirikku. Sakura demi notes itu, jangan pingsan dulu! Cium aku dokter tampan! Oh ayolah cium aku! Cium aku demi notes merah muda yang membuatku gila! Aku tidak mengharapkan di bibir, cukup di pipiku saja tidak lebih.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan mulai merapalkan mantra 'cium aku' dalam hati. Jarak kami sudah semakin dekat, suara sepatu pantofelnya semakin jelas terdengar. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat... dan CHU! Suara kecupan terdengar jelas dikupingku. Kami-sama terimakasih! Akhirnya aku dicium seorang lelaki tampan! Rasanya aku ingin loncat dari Tokyo Tower!

Ah bagaimana ini? Ekspresi seperti apa yang harus aku berikan padanya? Wajahku pasti seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Ok, relax Sakura. Dia pasti akan mengajakmu kencan setelah ini, ganbatte!

Baiklah, mulai dari kaki. Kubuka sebelah mataku. Kulihat sepasang kaki kurus disebelahku. Dan... apa itu? Dia memakai sandal? Apa?! Sejak kapan ia mengganti sepatu pantofel keren menjadi sandal? Lagipula tidak mungkin kan seorang dokter muda dan tampan itu memakai sandal yang bahkan tidak terlihat sama sekali seperti sandal pada umumnya. Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Kuberanikan diri membuka kedua mataku agar semuanya terlihat jelas lalu kutolehkan kepalaku ke samping.

"Halo nona cantik. Mau berkencan denganku? Namaku Kintoki, panggil saja aku Kin. Kalau kau memanggilku dengan lengkap tentu tidak enak didengar oleh orang lain kan?"

DEMI KAMI-SAMA! APA-APAAN INI?! Yang kuharapkan adalah seorang dokter muda tampan berambut perak menawan dan tinggi semampai, tapi kenapa malah seorang kakek yang rambutnya setengah beruban setengah botak dan sudah tidak memiliki gigi yang muncul?! Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa ibunya memberi nama seperti itu?!*)

Aku berteriak dan langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan kakek tua yang kebingungan melihatku. Aku berlari ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat tadi sampai akhirnya kehabisan nafas. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal aku mencari tempat duduk. Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini?

Setelah nafasku kembali normal, kubuka lembaran notes yang kutulis tadi. Astaga betapa bodohnya aku! Aku menulis Gintoki (ぎんとき) tanpa tanda kutip dua (きんとき). Pantas saja kakek tua aneh tadi yang menciumku. Berarti hipotesisku selama ini benar, notes ini benar-benar bisa membuat seseorang menciumku.

Wajahku memucat seketika. Seluruh tubuhku merinding mengingat kejadian tadi. Dan seketika perutku mual mengingat bau badan kakek tua aneh tadi. Kuelus-elus perutku yang mual. Lain kali aku tidak boleh ceroboh. Aku akan mencoba menulis nama orang dengan benar. Aku yang sibuk dengan pikiranku tiba-tiba buyar saat seseorang menyentuh pundakku.

"Kau pusing ya? Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama minggu lalu." Kata wanita muda yang tidak kukenal itu. Ia lalu memberikan obat yang tidak ada keterangan jenis obatnya. "Ini, minumlah. Kau akan segera merasa lebih baik."

Apa ini? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak mengenalku tau apa yang aku rasakan dan terlebih memberikan obat? Otakku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Obat apa ini?"

"Sudah diminum saja. Aku tau rasanya. Badanmu pasti terasa lemas dan pusing kan?" Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Kau bahkan belum mengenalku. Berkenalan saja belum."

"Semua wanita muda pasti merasakan hal itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Obat itu untuk mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman setelah menggugurkan kandungan." Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik kemudian mataku terbelalak.

"APA? Menggugurkan kandungan?"

"Iya, kau habis menggugurkan kandunganmu, kan? Kelihatannya kau tidak ditemani kekasihmu, dia tidak bertanggungjawab ya?"

Pandanganku mengarah ke tulisan di dinding dekat di tempat aku duduk. "Ruang Menggugurkan Kandungan". Demi langit dan bumi, dan demi notes sialan itu! Hari ini benar-benar hari sialku.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

.

Setelah kejadian konyol yang menimpaku, aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan notes itu di tempat yang sulit kutemui. Sebulan telah berlalu. Selama sebulan penuh ini hari-hariku terisi dengan mengerjakan tugas, belajar, presentasi, dan diskusi dengan teman-teman satu kelasku. Aku melupakan notes merah muda itu. Dan entah bagaimana bisa bayangan Sasuke-kun sudah menghilang dari pikiranku. Aku ingin membuang memoriku tentangnya.

Kuhempaskan badanku ke atas tempat tidurku. Kupejamkan mataku sesaat untuk melepas penat. Sampai akhirnya aku teringat dengan tugas kuliah yang menghantuiku. Aku membuka laci yang berada di bagian bawah lemariku. Tanganku mulai mencari catatan yang aku butuhkan. Aku mengacak isi laci tersebut. Namun bukan catatan yang aku dapatkan. Melainkan notes merah muda itu lagi. Huh… kenapa aku malah melihat notes ini?

Kejadian-kejadian konyol itu mulai memenuhi pikiranku lagi. Ah kenapa teringat lagi? Memalukan. Setelah kupikir dan kutimbang akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menelepon Ino untuk mengajaknya keluar rumah. Aku tidak tau lagi harus bercerita kepada siapa. Dan hanya Ino yang selalu mau mendengar curahan hatiku.

.

Sekarang aku dan Ino sedang berada di kafe dekat rumah kami. Sesampainya di kafe itu aku langsung membuka topik yang selama ini membuatku hampir gila. Kaget? Tidak percaya? Heboh? Tentu saja. Bukan Ino namanya kalau dia tidak heboh. Awalnya dia pikir aku berbohong. Tapi setelah aku jelaskan panjang lebar, akhirnya ia melunak dan mempercayaiku. Malah ia tertawa sangat keras saat kuceritakan semua kejadian di rumah sakit.

"Hahahaha ya ampun Sakura, aku turut prihatin atas semua kejadian konyol yang menimpa dirimu." Kata Ino tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya. "Kau tau, bagian saat kau salah menulis nama dokter tampan itu adalah hal terlucu yang pernah aku dengar. Namanya memang aneh, tapi nama kakek itu lebih aneh lagi. Kami-sama, saat kau dikira menggugurkan kandungan itu lebih lucu lagi. Hahaha aku tidak tau harus berkata apa padamu Sakura. Tapi kau adalah teman terlucu yang pernah aku punya."

"Ino-pig, aku mengajakmu kesini bukan untuk menertawaiku." Kataku dengan melipat kedua tanganku di dada dan memasang tampang ingin mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Hahaha maaf forehead, aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Jawab Ino dengan menyeka air mata yang timbul akibat menertawaiku. "Lalu bagaimana rencanamu dengan notes itu? Ah! Apa kau akan menulis nama Sasuke-kun mu supaya ia mau menciummu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi idemu tidak buruk juga."

"Jadi kau yakin akan menulis namanya? Kau tidak takut akan dipermalukan lagi?" Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di pikiranku. Kurasa ideku tidak terlalu buruk.

"Ya, aku yakin. Kita lihat saja nanti." Kataku sambil melemparkan senyum paling manis kearah Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau dipermalukan lagi jangan curhat padaku ya. Aku bosan melihatmu menangis dan dipermalukan lagi dan lagi."

"Kali ini tidak akan. Aku berani bertaruh."

"Oh, selamat berjuang kalau begitu Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa membuat anak-anak di kampus berhenti memanggilmu 'desperate' karena selalu mengejar si sombong itu."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku kali ini, Ino. Percayalah."

"Terserahlah." Ino menghela nafas panjang.

'Kita lihat siapa yang akan dipanggil desperate kali ini.' Batinku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

*) Kintoki : 'itu' nya cowok.

Makasih buat yang udah baca, apalagi review. Namanya juga author baru banget pasti kalo liat ada yang review langsung norak jejingkrakan. Lol itu saya banget :P Ceritaku ini garing ya? Lanjut atau nggak nih ya sebaiknya? Btw aku ga bermaksud buat bikin crossover, karena aku berniat cuma mau pinjem beberapa karakter dari Gintama dan mereka ga ada dialognya kok alias kameo. Aku gabisa mikirin karakter anime lain yang cocok buat jadi dokter idaman selain dia soalnya hehe gomen :P Oh iya review, kritik dan saran kalian sangat menolong aku buat nulis cerita yang lebih baik lagi. Makasih semuanya Maaf kalo author's note nya kepanjangan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Kiss Note**

**Genre : Comedy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MK-sensei, inspired by a cosmetic commercial.**

.

**Chapter 3**

Sinar pagi menyeruak masuk ke jendela kamar Sakura yang kini sedang tertidur pulas seolah membangunkannya untuk kembali ke aktivitasnya. Namun nampaknya mimpi Sakura kali ini terlalu indah untuk dihentikan. Mimpi apa Sakura? Ia bermimpi akhirnya bertemu seorang lelaki idaman yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Bukan Sasuke, bukan juga dokter tampan itu apalagi kakek sialan yang beruntung itu. Melainkan seorang pria tampan bersurai pirang. Sakura juga tidak mengenal pria itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu apalagi melihat pria setampan itu dalam hidupnya. Tapi yang pasti Sakura sangat berharap kalau mimpi itu terwujud.

Mimpi indah yang berlangsung sebentar itu akhirnya terhentikan saat ia mendengar suara teriakan yang menyuruhnya segera mandi dan sarapan. Sakura yang sudah hafal suara lantang dan nyaring itu akhirnya terbangun. Ia tersenyum dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. 'Selamat pagi, Sakura.' katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia segera bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Setelah berpakaian rapih, ia langsung menuju meja makan. Disana hanya ada ibunya dan Kaoru. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 lewat 10. Oh pantas saja Ayahnya sudah berangkat kerja dan Kagura sudah berangkat sekolah. Setelah menyantap habis makanannya ia segera berangkat menuju kampus.

Dua mata kuliah sudah Sakura lalui. Sekarang saatnya istirahat makan siang. Tapi kali ini ia harus melewatkan makan siangnya. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa akan rencananya itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dengan membawa notes sakti itu. Biasanya dia ada di kantin. Matanya mencari sesosok lelaki berwajah tampan, berkulit putih bersih, mata berwarna onyx dan rambutnya yang terlihat seperti... pantat ayam. Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah. Ia berjalan kesana kemari namun tidak mendapatkan orang yang dimaksud.

Karena lelah, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Saat Sakura berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengaktifkan fangirl modenya. Ia lalu membuka notes saktinya itu. Sebelum melancarkan aksinya ia memoleskan bibirnya terlebih dahulu dengan lipstick merah muda kesukaannya. Sebetulnya tidak ada pengaruhnya. Hal itu dilakukannya agar dirinya terlihat lebih seperti wanita saja seperti kata Ino. Lalu dituliskannya nama lengkap Sasuke yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya terdiri dari hiragana untuk Uchiha, dan katakana untuk Sasuke. Baiklah tinggal menunggu beberapa detik sampai ia menghampiri dan mencium Sakura.

Sakura menahan napasnya. Dadanya terasa dipenuhi banyak lebah. Orang yang ditulis namanya tersebut tiba-tiba saja berbalik arah menuju tempat dimana Sakura berdiri seperti robot yang dikontrol dengan menggunakan remote control. Semoga saja Sakura tidak kehilangan jantungnya saat ini.

Jantung Sakura berdetak seribu lebih kencang dari biasanya. Andaikan Sakura adalah makhluk yang tidak memiliki tulang, mungkin jantungnya sudah melarikan diri dari tubuhnya. Sakura yang pasalnya memang merencanakan sesuatu dibalik semua ini berusaha keras agar tidak terbuai lagi oleh tatapan maut Sasuke yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sasuke yang sudah dipengaruhi oleh notes sakti itu berjalan memperpendek jarak mereka. Sasuke terus berjalan kearah Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura yang ramping itu terpojok ke dinding. Ia lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Sakura. Ditatapnya kedua bola mata berwarna emerald dalam-dalam. Jantung kedua insan ini berdetak semakin keras. Sakura menahan napasnya mencegah naluri fangirlnya yang hampir menggila itu muncul.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian langka yang hampir mustahil dilakukan oleh seorang Sasuke mulai berbisik-bisik dan bergosip dibelakang kedua insan itu. Tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh omongan dan gosip dibelakang mereka, Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sakura.

'Sakura sadarlah! Kumohon jangan terbuai dengan perlakuan Sasuke ini. Dia hanya terpengaruh oleh notes itu! Kau lupa akan tujuan awalmu?!' Sebelah bagian dari Sakura berkata seperti itu. Namun sebelah bagian dari dirinya yang lain mengatakan kebalikannya 'Astaga Sakura! Kau harus lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang! Ayolah biarkan dia menciummu! Kapan lagi kau merasakan bibir pria paling tampan di kampus itu! Kau tau kan bibirnya masih virgin!'

Sakura yang penasaran mengintip apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dilihatnya dengan mata yang terbuka sebelah Sasuke sedang memajukan bibirnya ke arah Sakura. Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti ini terasa begitu lama. Pertahanan Sakura yang tadinya begitu kokoh kini melemah dan ikut memajukan bibirnya. Namun seperti ada yang menampar dirinya kuat-kuat, ia segera membuka matanya dan kembali pada kenyataan. Bukan ini yang mau dilakukannya dengan Sasuke. Ia ingin Sasuke tau rasanya dipermalukan seperti apa.

Jarak bibir Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Sasuke sejak tadi memejamkan matanya berharap menemukan apa yang ia inginkan. Saat dirasa sudah semakin dekat, ia langsung mencium bibir yang dicarinya berharap langsung mendapatkan jackpot. Namun bukan bibir lembut dan manis yang ia dapat, malah benda keras dan dingin yang ia cium. Sasuke yang kaget langsung membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata yang ia cium adalah dinding tempat dimana Sakura tadi bersandar. Gadis yang ingin ia cium tadi malah menghilang. 'Kemana gadis berjidat lebar itu pergi?'

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu mulai menertawakan dan bergosip dibelakangnya seperti biasa.

"Oh sekarang semuanya terbalik."

"Kau kena batunya Sasuke!"

"Pembalasan memang lebih pahit, Sasuke."

"Yang tabah ya, Sasuke."

"Kau terlalu banyak menolaknya Sasuke. Sekarang malah kau yang ditolak."

"Akhirnya kau membalas perasaannya juga."

"Kulihat sekarang malah kau yang lebih pantas dipanggil 'desperate'."

"Karma itu benar-benar ada, Sasuke."

"Lebih baik kau kejar dia sebelum terlambat."

"Wah kalian romantis sekali!"

"Benar-benar seperti adegan drama romantis yang ada di tv!"

"DIAM KALIAN!" bentak Sasuke. Semua orang yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke langsung menghentikan omongan mereka. Wajahnya sangat merah karena menahan malu. Untung saja kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai. Kalau tidak, mungkin semua orang yang berada disitu sudah habis ditangannya. Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celananya, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Ia segera berjalan ke arah kelasnya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang merutuki sikap bodohnya itu.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Sakura sedang mengatur nafasnya di dalam kamar mandi. Untung saja ia melarikan diri, kalau tidak berita mereka sedang berciuman akan tersebar luas di kampus ini. Dan lebih untungnya lagi Ino berbeda fakultas dengan Sakura. Jadi kalau ada gosip, penyebarannya tidak secepat kalau Ino yang menyebarkannya.

Dalam hati Sakura bersyukur karena bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Sakura tidak menyesal tidak bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Sasuke. Karena perasaan gadis itu sudah memudar sejak saat ia dipermalukan. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah move on dan mencari pendamping hidup. Toh dua semester lagi dia akan keluar dari kampusnya.

Akhirnya setelah dirasa cukup aman, ia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan menuju ruangan kelasnya. Kelas pun dimulai.

.

Kelas berakhir pukul 4 sore. Ada yang masih betah di kampus, ada yang mau mengerjakan tugas bersama bahkan ada yang ingin pergi ke mall bersama. Sakura saat itu sedang malas untuk berpergian. Rasanya ia ingin pulang lebih awal. Tapi rencananya tidak terwujud ketika sebuah tangan berwarna putih bersih yang sangat ia kenal menariknya secara paksa menuju suatu tempat. Sakura kaget dan ingin protes tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena genggaman tangan lelaki itu begitu kuat.

Setelah melewati lorong panjang akhirnya mereka sampai di taman belakang kampus. Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya secara paksa.

"Apa maumu?" Bentak Sakura sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh jadi begitu sikapmu? Kau kabur dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. "Kau tau? Kau sudah membuatku gila. Sejak kejadian tadi siang, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bahkan hampir semua dosen mengkhawatirkanku."

"Lalu? Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Apa urusannya kau bilang? Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku."

"Apa yang perlu aku jelaskan? Seharusnya kau yang menjelaskannya padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan ingin menciumku saat istirahat makan siang tadi?" Sakura jelas harus berbohong kali ini. Kalau ia berterus terang, ia pasti dianggap gila.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa. Tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya. Tapi ini tidak adil. Kau telah mempermalukanku di depan banyak orang. Bahkan beberapa orang memanggilku 'desperate' karena kau kabur."

'Oh selamat Sakura, rencanamu berhasil.' Pikir Sakura puas.

"Sekarang kau tau kan rasanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman yang paling manis yang pernah ia berikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat, kau bahkan tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak tau aku siapa. Baik, akan kuperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan aku sudah berusaha keras mengejarmu sejak awal semester satu. Tapi kau selalu menganggapku angin lalu. Kau selalu mengabaikanku. Dan parahnya ketika aku mengutarakan perasaanku, kau malah tidak menganggapku ada. Semua orang memanggilku si gadis 'desperate'." Sakura berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Sakit rasanya mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi. "Kau tau, rasa sakit itu sangat dalam disini." Sakura menunjuk dada Sasuke dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. Memang dari awal semester banyak mahasiswi yang mengejar dirinya. Tapi ia tidak sadar kalau gadis bersurai merah muda ini adalah salah satunya. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

Salah satu impiannya adalah mengalahkan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dalam mengelola perusahaan milik ayahnya. Ayahnya sudah pensiun dan kakaknya dipilih untuk menggantikan posisi ayahnya. Setiap harinya ia hanya belajar dan belajar demi meraih impiannya. Impian serta ambisi itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tidak acuh pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya tidak peka pada perasaan orang lain dan bersikap dingin terhadap semua orang. Tidak terkecuali wanita. Ia memang pernah menyukai seseorang dalam hidupnya dan ingin memilikinya. Namun perasaan itu harus ia kubur dalam-dalam demi impiannya itu.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura membuatnya sadar bahwa ambisi dan impiannya telah membuatnya bersikap terlalu naif. Semua ini mengubah dirinya menjadi seseorang yang lain bukan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang ia tau apa yang Sakura rasakan. Ia menyesal telah mengabaikan gadis ini.

"Maaf... aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Semua itu sudah aku maafkan tanpa kau minta. Aku sudah mengikhlaskannya. Lagipula perasaanku padamu sudah memudar sejak saat itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi mulai detik ini."

"..." Sasuke terdiam. Perkataan terakhir gadis itu membuat dadanya sesak. Dua pasang mata gadis itu terlihat sangat sedih. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat seorang gadis baik-baik dan cantik sakit hati sedalam itu. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam menyesali perbuatannya.

"Sudah dulu ya obrolannya, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan memutar badannya lalu berjalan lurus. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari gerbang atau pintu keluar. Namun ia tidak menemukannya. Kampusnya sangat luas dan lebih lagi Sakura tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke taman ini.

"Kau salah arah, Sakura. Seharusnya kau berjalan kearah sana." Sasuke mengarahkan jempolnya ke arah belakang tubuhnya.

Sakura berjalan kearah Sasuke dengan menahan malu. Padahal Sakura sudah mati-matian untuk tetap terlihat stay cool dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah. Tapi gagal total karena ia salah arah. Cacian dan makian yang ditujukan untuk dirinya pun menemani langkahnya. Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa melirik sedikitpun kepadanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat suara bariton yang sangat ia hafal itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

"Tunggu." Sakura terdiam ditempatnya. Ia memilih untuk tidak berbalik menatap wajah Sasuke. "Sakura, aku minta maaf karena telah bersikap seperti itu padamu. Bagaimana... kalau kita berteman dan memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Ia melemparkan senyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sakura lalu meneruskan perjalanannya menuju arah rumahnya.

Sasuke menahan bibirnya agar ia tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin Sakura tau bahwa dirinya sangat lega kesalahannya dimaafkan. Mungkin kalau gadis lain tidak akan memafkan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyakiti gadis setulus itu.

Namun Sasuke tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya senyum yang dilemparkan Sakura adalah senyum palsu. Bukan karena Sakura belum memaafkan Sasuke. Hanya saja menurut Sakura, Sasuke terlalu mudah untuk mengucapkan kata maaf. Bagi Sakura senyuman palsu itu pantas untuk membalasnya.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Saya mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review. Saya tau kok saya masih banyak kekurangan. Apalagi masalah tulisan yang masih banyak typo, trus bahasa yang gaenak dibaca. Yah namanya juga manusia pasti banyak salah. Oiya saya mau bales review2 nih :

**Chiaki 'Sha' Akera **:Makasih udah mau baca dan ninggalin review. Iya pasti aku bakal lebih hati-hati lagi kedepannya. Maaf kalo fanfic ini ga sesuai harapanmu karna masih banyak typo :)

**NururuFauziaa **:Makasih udah mau baca dan ninggalin review :)

**ZorroRanger **:Woi woi jorro urusin dulu tuh revisi lo! lol XD

**Hayashi Hana-chan :** Iya aku usahain update tiap hari kalo ga ada halangan :D

**The Dragon Nuke : **Oh gitu ya? Menurut aku sih nggak karena di chapter 2 kemarin aja aku pinjem Gintoki itu juga ga ada dialognya. Tp chapter2 depan ga akan pinjem2 dari anime lain kok. Maaf ya kalo hal ini mengganggu :)

**Kei Deiken** : Aku pasti kasih peran kok buat Naruto. Gak mungkin kan aku masukin Naruto ke daftar chara tapi ga ada perannya? Jadi mohon sabar yah ;)

**Sarutobi RianMaru** : hahaha makasih udah mau baca dan ninggalin review :D

**Kumada Chiyu **: Abis kalo aku kasih peran Sasuke jd cowok yang ngejer2 cewek rasanya gak mungkin. Peran Sasuke yang kayak gitu gapernah terlintas sih di otak aku teehee :P

**meganaxxtridaya : **Ah ketawan deh. Aku ngefans sama 2ne1 sih *ga ada yang nanya* XD Makasih udah mau baca ya mega :)

**harulisnachan, ****The Dragon Nuke, ****poetri-chan : **Makasih udah mau baca semuanya! :)

Semuanya sampai jumpa di chapter depan! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Kiss Note **

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MK-sensei, inspired by cosmetic commercial.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

Sepertinya ada yang salah dari Sasuke. Setelah permohonan maafnya waktu itu ia berubah menjadi sedikit melunak pada Sakura. Yang tadinya ia dingin dan tidak acuh, sekarang jadi sering mengajak Sakura berbicara. Tapi setelah diperhatikan sikapnya seperti itu hanya pada Sakura saja. Kalau dengan teman wanitanya yang lain sikapnya sama saja seperti dulu.

Saat ini Sakura berada di sebuah restoran yang tak jauh dari kampus. Bukan bersama Sasuke, melainkan bersama Ino. Tentu saja mereka membicarakan tentang sikap Sasuke yang berubah. Kenapa harus Ino? Karena Ino lebih berpengalaman soal percintaan dibanding dengan Sakura.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu." Kata Ino enteng.

"Semudah itu? Mana mungkin hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal tidak peduli pada orang lain bisa jatuh hati padaku. Kenapa kau tidak jadi novelis saja?"

"Hati seseorang bisa berubah, Sakura. Tidak selamanya seseorang bisa mempertahankan keangkuhan dan kesombongan di sepanjang hidupnya." Jawab Ino menatap kedua mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Sesombong-sombongnya seseorang, dia butuh pendamping hidup. Dia juga manusia sama sepertimu."

"Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin dia berubah 180 derajat tiba-tiba tanpa alasan." Sakura memotong daging steak pesanannya. "Err... apa mungkin efek dari notes itu?"

"Mungkin saja. Saat namanya ditulis tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Lalu saat kau kabur ia baru sadar dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian. Itulah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ino tampak berpikir seolah-olah dia adalah pakar percintaan pribadi Sakura. "Ditambah lagi dengan perkataanmu padanya. Menurutku dia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan meminta maaf dan memintamu untuk menjadi temannya."

"Tapi dia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk jadi temanku. Saat dia mengajakku ke perpustakaan bersama, dia berbicara seperti robot. Kata-katanya sangat kaku dan berbicara seadanya. Sangat berbeda denganku."

"Hmm dulu kau selalu memujanya seolah-olah dia adalah dewa yang harus kau sembah. Sekarang saat kalian sudah dekat, kau malah menilainya seperti itu."

"Ya setelah aku mengenalnya ternyata dia seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka dia orang yang sangat kaku." Sakura meneguk minumannya sampai habis. "Jujur saja, aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan padanya."

"Akhirnya kau sadar Sakura! Dari dulu aku sudah bilang dia tidak cocok denganmu."

"Ya ya kau benar. Sekarang beri aku solusi, pig. Aku ingin dia menjauh dariku. Aku ingin kehidupan yang baru."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba menulis nama orang lain di notes itu? Mungkin saja kau dan orang itu akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kalau kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih otomatis Sasuke akan menjauhimu."

"Tapi siapa?"

"Carilah seseorang dari fakultasmu. Laki-laki di fakultasmu bukan hanya Sasuke, kan?"

"Hmm... kau benar. Baiklah akan aku pertimbangkan. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik." Sakura meraih tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat. "Sebagai hadiah, aku akan mentraktirmu kali ini."

Sakura membuka dompetnya untuk mengambil kartu atmnya. Namun ia tidak menemukannya dan hanya ada 2 lembar uang kertas 1000 yen yang tersisa.

"Err... Ino, bagaimana kalau kali ini kau yang traktir dulu? Lain kali aku janji akan mentraktirmu." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia tau benar kalau sahabatnya itu paling anti untuk mentraktir orang lain. Terutama pada laki-laki.

"Kenapa berubah pikiran? Aku tidak bawa uang lebih."

Skak mat! Matilah Sakura kali ini. Atmnya ketinggalan di rumah ditambah Ino tidak bawa uang lebih. Jarak dari restoran itu ke rumahnya pun lumayan jauh. Seketika wajah Sakura memucat.

"S-sebenarnya... k-kalau boleh jujur... atmku ketinggalan di rumah, pig." Seketika butir-butir keringat membasahi wajahnya yang sekarang memucat. Namun ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya. "Di dompetku tinggal 2000 yen."

"Tidak mau! Kau harus tanggung sendiri kecerobohanmu itu. Bye forehead. Selamat mencuci piring~" Ino segera berdiri dan membayar bagiannya. Kemudian ia segera keluar dari restoran itu. Sebenarnya Ino bawa uang lebih, tapi itu hukuman untuk Sakura yang selalu lupa menaruh barang-barangnya.

Tinggallah Sakura seorang diri yang sudah kehilangan cara untuk berekspresi. Akhirnya ia pasrah melakukan apa saja yang manajer restoran itu suruh lakukan agar cepat pulang. Sepertinya tiada hari tanpa kejadian konyol dan kesialan dalam hidupnya.

.

Keesokan harinya lagi-lagi Sakura melewatkan makan siangnya. Kali ini ia sangat malas untuk pergi ke kantin. Badannya masih pegal-pegal ditambah tangannya yang perih akibat mencuci setumpuk piring kotor dan mengepel lantai seharian di restoran itu. Ia menempatkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutupnya dengan kedua lengannya. Ia hampir saja tidur nyenyak namun suara gaduh membangunkannya.

Sakura tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan suara pembicaraan teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka sedang membicarakan mahasiswa baru yang rumornya tidak kalah tampan dengan Sasuke di fakultas yang sama dengan Sakura. Namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ia baru pindah dari Kyoto. Menurut gosip yang beredar, Naruto agak pendiam kalau belum mengenalnya. Tapi kalau sudah kenal dekat, ia berubah 180 derajat.

Memang Sakura belum pernah melihat anak baru itu, tapi apa salahnya mencoba menulis namanya tanpa melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Toh yang bilang anak baru itu tampan bukan satu atau dua orang, tapi hampir sekelas. Baiklah pulang kuliah nanti Sakura akan membuktikan rumor itu.

.

Kelas sudah selesai, kali ini Sakura tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia masih penasaran dengan anak baru itu. Sakura berjalan ke taman belakang kampus. Tentu saja kali ini ia sudah tau jalan keluar dari taman itu jadi ia tidak perlu takut akan diperingati siapapun. Ia berhenti di tengah taman itu lalu membuka notesnya. Kemudian ia menuliskan nama anak baru itu. Namikaze Naruto. Hiragana untuk Namikaze dan katakana untuk Naruto. Yah bisa jadi. Naruto kan nama umum. Baiklah tinggal menunggu beberapa detik.

15 menit telah berlalu. Anak baru itu belum menampakkan wujudnya di depan Sakura. Tapi karena Sakura sudah niat untuk membuktikan kebenaran rumor itu memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu disana. Hingga satu jam berlalu tetap saja anak baru itu belum muncul. Sakura pikir mungkin buku itu sudah kehilangan fungsinya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Saat ia membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan berwarna tan memegang kedua lengannya.

Emerald bertemu safir, merah muda bertemu kuning. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, kedua bibir mereka pun ikut bertemu. Debaran jantung mereka berdetak sangat kencang hingga hampir terdengar oleh satu sama lain. Ciuman itu terasa seperti sengatan listrik. Singkat namun berkesan. Ciuman itu memiliki arti sendiri bagi kedua insan itu. Pasalnya ciuman itu adalah yang pertama bagi mereka berdua.

Lelaki yang memiliki garis-garis di kedua pipinya itu menatap kedua bola mata berwarna emerald dihadapannya. Namun setelah sadar apa yang ia lakukan, ia berlari keluar dari taman itu.

Sakura mencoba memanggil anak baru itu dengan sebutan 'hei' agar ia tidak dicurigai, tapi yang dipanggil malah terus berlari hingga tidak terlihat lagi. Jadi itu yang namanya Naruto. Ternyata benar apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Dia benar-benar tampan. Tapi... kenapa ada guratan-guratan di pipinya? Apa dia jelmaan rubah berekor sembilan? Oh Sakura, kau terlalu banyak baca komik akhir-akhir ini.

Sakura terus tersenyum di sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang luar kampusnya. Ia terus memikirkan ciuman pertamanya itu. Ternyata seperti itu rasanya. Seperti tersengat ribuan lebah dan jutaan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Belum sampai di gerbang, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara bass yang sangat ia hafal.

"Kalian sudah kenal dekat?" Tanya Sasuke dengan posisi melipat kedua tangannya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Eh... S-Sasuke-kun. B-belum. K-kenapa?" Jawab Sakura yang masih belum percaya kalau Sasuke ada disana untuk menghentikannya.

"Hn. Aku hanya merasa curiga apakah anak baru itu merasakan yang aku rasakan." Sasuke menatap langit yang cerah.

"M-maksud Sasuke-kun ap-apa?"

"Apa kau pakai guna-guna?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya curiga pada Sakura.

"Ha?! Guna-guna? Maksudmu?" Sejak kapan Sasuke tau soal guna-guna?

"Hn. Lupakan. Mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang masih membeku ditempatnya.

'Guna-guna? Perasaan Sasuke-kun dan anak baru? Apa maksudnya?'

.

Pikiran-pikiran mengenai pertanyaan Sasuke terus berputar di kepala Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kampusnya. Letak kampus dari stasiun kereta cukup dekat jadi setiap harinya ia cukup berjalan kaki dari stasiun. Ia berjalan lurus tidak mempedulikan jalan. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sudah menabrak tiang listrik dan terjatuh. Hari itu memang sedang hujan, tapi untungnya tidak terlalu deras. Payung yang Sakura gunakan terpental ke belakang. Seharusnya air hujan terus membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya kering, hanya rambutnya yang terkena basahan air hujan sedikit.

Sakura yang heran segera menolehkan kepalanya keatas. Ia melihat si anak baru yang menciumnya kemarin berdiri memayungi dirinya. Sakura melongo melihat anak baru itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya disitu.

"Hai. Err… Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan Naruto saja." Ia tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya pada Sakura lalu menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa canggung baru berkenalan dengan gadis itu setelah apa yang ia perbuat kemarin. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Sakura awalnya terpana melihat kebaikan Naruto. Tapi ia harus membalasnya dengan sikap yang berbeda. Ia memukul tangan Naruto dan berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri. Sakura mengambil payungnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto. Tidak peduli seberapa cepat Sakura melangkah, Naruto akan mengejarnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan kemarin." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Naruto. Ia merasa sedikit kelewatan padanya. "Sungguh, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya."

"Maksudmu? Mana bisa seseorang menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri tanpa keinginannya?" Sakura harus bersikap seperti ini agar tidak dicurigai.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak…"

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tau namaku? Ah jadi begitu. Kau stalker, ya kan?" Tanya Sakura menatap mata Naruto dengan tajam. Berakting memang bukan bidang Sakura. Tapi apa boleh buat?

"B-bukan begitu. M-maksudku setelah kejadian kemarin aku segera mencari tau namamu lewat teman-teman sekelasku. Karena kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda di kampus, jadi semuanya mengenalmu." Ia terdiam sebentar. Lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi. "Kau tidak merasa aneh? Kita bahkan belum saling kenal tapi aku sudah menciummu. Kau tidak merasa kesal?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar omongan Naruto. Apa aktingnya kurang bagus? Baiklah ia harus menambah aktingnya.

"Tentu saja, Baka! Siapa kau tiba-tiba datang dan menciumku padahal kita belum sama sekali kenal? Berani sekali kau mencuri…" Belum selesai ia selesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah menunjukkan cengiran godaannya. Wajah Sakura pun berubah jadi sangat merah seperti sedang sauna. "Lupakan!"

"Sakura-chan! Maaf maaf, aku tidak akan menggodamu lagi." Naruto kembali mengejar Sakura dari belakang. Dipegangnya tangan Sakura dari belakang agar ia berbalik dan melihat wajahnya. Jantung Sakura berdetak sangat kencang. Baru kali ini ada seorang lelaki yang mengejarnya. Baru kali ini juga seorang lelaki memegang tangannya dengan lembut selain Kaoru. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi tidak apa kan kalau aku jadi temanmu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto. Tampaknya anak baru itu memang tulus ingin berteman dengan Sakura. Sakura awalnya tersenyum, namun untuk menutupinya ia melepaskan tangannya secara paksa. "Terserah kau sajalah." Ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, t-tunggu!"

Dalam hati Sakura sangat senang dengan sikap Naruto yang begitu lucu disaat ia berakting. Tapi di sisi lain, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke yang ia bicarakan? Apa ia cemburu melihat momen dimana Naruto mencium Sakura?

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Halo semuanya! Terima kasih udah mau mampir dan udah mau baca ff ga jelas ini. Makasih juga udah ngasih review walaupun ada beberapa yang ga enak dibacanya :D aku mau minta maaf baru bisa update sekarang, aku lagi sibuk ngurus ini itu. Ditambah lagi internet aku abis, trus mau pake bolt ternyata ffnet di block. Dan aku baru tau -,- . Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku juga gak bisa update cepet-cepet karena minggu ini banyak banget urusan. Oiya, aku mau jawab pertanyaan2 dulu.

*** Kok Sasukenya jadi kelewat OOC?** Udah aku jawab tuh di chapter ini lewat Ino. Rasanya gak seru kalo jawab pertanyaan ini lewat Author's note atau lewat PM.

*** Narutonya mana sih?** **Lama banget munculnya! **Udah muncul tuh di chapter ini. Alur ff ini emang agak lama. Dan aku memang gasuka sama fanfic yang gampang ditebak kayak sinetron. Jadi untuk kedepannya sabar-sabarin yah :D

*** Endingnya Sasusaku atau Narusaku nih?** Hmm… gimana yah? Biar waktu ajalah yang menjawab *halah*. Aku belum bisa jawab pertanyaan ini, maaf ya :D

*** Masih banyak typo, nih!** Iya, aku tau aku gak sempurna. Dan lagi aku author baru, masih belajar juga. Fanfic yang aku tuangin ke word juga baru ini kok (padahal di otak banyak ide tapi males nulisnya wkwk).

*** Update kilat ya!** Iya, insya Allah aku update cepet kalo ada waktu. Tapi ga janji buat chapter depan :D

Oiya thanks buat zorroranger yang _act as if she's an auditor for this fanfic_ lol XD

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Kiss Note**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MK-sensei, inspired by a cosmetic commercial.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas datang. Hampir semua mahasiswi dan mahasiswa di kampus Sakura sudah memiliki tujuan liburan masing-masing. Teman-teman dekat Sakura pun sudah memiliki rencana liburan masing-masing. Ino diajak berlibur ke pantai bersama kekasihnya, Sai. Temari berlibur ke kampung halaman bersama keluarganya. Ten Ten sepertinya berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Tinggal Sakura dan Hinata yang belum jelas akan berlibur kemana.

"Sakura-san, l-liburan musim p-panas kali ini m-mau kemana?"

"Uhh... sebenarnya Sasuke-kun mengajakku pergi..." Sakura menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tau, dia mengajakku ke perpustakaan. Hahhh... orang itu sungguh luar biasa."

"B-benarkah? K-kau sungguh b-beruntung diajak Sasuke-kun pergi b-bersama. Liburan kali ini t-tidak ada satupun yang m-mengajakku pergi." Jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menautkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Benarkah? Kau kan cantik, masa tidak ada satupun yang mengajakmu pergi?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Baru saja Hinata membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan merangkul pundak Hinata.

"Tenang saja. Kami akan pergi berlibur bersama. Ya kan, Hinata?"

"K-kiba-kun!" Hinata tersentak dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Oh, Kiba kau tidak takut dengan Neji-san? Kudengar dari Hinata dia sangat protektif." Tanya Sakura meyakinkan. Ia berusaha agar Kiba tidak jadi mengajak Hinata pergi. Setidaknya kalau Hinata tidak jadi pergi, ia punya teman.

"Buat apa takut? Aku sudah meminta izin pada Neji-san." Jawab Kiba enteng kemudian tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa dia mengizinkanmu?" Mata Sakura terbelalak mendengar pernyataan dari Kiba. Pasalnya memang semua teman lelaki Hinata harus berurusan dengan kakaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengajaknya pergi.

"Aku janji akan mentraktirnya makan di restoran mahal dan membelikannya cd game terbaru yang belum keluar di Jepang. Ia bilang ia setuju dengan syarat ia harus ikut dengan kami."

"N-Neji-nii b-bilang b-begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Buat apa aku berbohong. Sudah ya Sakura, aku mau bicara dengan Hinata dulu." Kiba menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar dari ruang kelas.

"T-tunggu dulu, K-kiba-kun!"

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa sangat kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan Hinata yang pemalu seperti itu sudah ada teman yang mengajaknya pergi berlibur. Sedangkan Sakura? Liburan kali ini ia harus menghabiskannya bersama Sasuke. Bagi orang lain mungkin akan terdengar menyenangkan bisa berlibur bersama seorang lelaki paling eksis di kampus. Tapi kenyataannya, liburannya harus dipenuhi oleh buku-buku tebal dengan bahasa berat yang mengerikan itu. Oh Kami-sama ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa mengerikan liburan musim panasnya tahun ini.

Sepulang kuliah, Sakura berniat untuk mampir ke supermarket dekat kampus. Ia ingin makan es krim favoritnya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu sejenak. Saat ia berjalan keluar dari gedung fakultasnya, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara seorang lelaki yang tidak asing bagi Sakura.

"Sakura-chaaan~"

"Ada apa?" Sakura menoleh kearah suara dan menjawab panggilan itu dengan datar.

"Sakura-chan, liburan musim panas kali ini kau ada acara dengan keluargamu tidak?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Hmm... tidak. Ayahku ada urusan di luar kota. Jadi kurasa liburan kali ini aku harus menjaga adik-adikku." Jawab Sakura malas.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau pergi bersamaku? Aku ingin pergi ke tempat dulu aku tinggal di Kyoto. Kudengar akan diadakan matsuri yang sangat meriah tidak jauh di tempat tinggal kakekku. Dan akan ada hanabi yang sangat indah di malam hari. Untuk transportasi, kita bisa pakai mobilku. Bagaimana?"

'Wah matsuri, hanabi, Kyoto! Sudah lama aku ingin melihat Kyoto! Tapi... kalau pergi berdua saja apa tidak canggung? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah janji mau menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Bagaimana ya?'

"Hmm... aku ingin sekali pergi... tapi..."

"Kau tidak lupa akan janjimu kan, Sakura?" Suara berat maskulin itu menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Sakura kaget dan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Naruto ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ehh... S-Sasuke-kun... s-sejak kapan k-kau berada di belakang kami?" Sejak kapan cara bicara Sakura berubah seperti Hinata?

"Barusan. Jadi kau langsung melupakan janjimu hanya karena si dobe ini mengajakmu berlibur?"

"Cih, apa maksudmu teme?!" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Dia sudah janji untuk menemaniku ke perpustakaan. Kau tidak berhak mengajaknya pergi." Sasuke terlihat santai dan berusaha agar tetap tenang.

Naruto lalu melepas cengkramannya pada kerah baju Sasuke. "Apa? Perpustakaan? Hah! Aku baru tau lelaki yang paling eksis di kampus ini ternyata begitu kolot."

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Sombong sekali kau, teme!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil teme, hah?!"

"Tentu kau, teme!"

"Cih, dobe!"

"Temeeeee!"

"Dobeeeee!"

"Hentikan!" Teriakan Sakura menghentikan kedua lelaki yang hampir saja meninju wajah mereka satu sama lain. Mereka melepas cengkraman pada kerah baju satu sama lain. "Aku mau pulang saja."

"Tunggu Sakura-chan! Aku boleh ikut kerumahmu tidak?" Kata Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura lagi.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura berbalik menghadap Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Aku ingin meminta izin pada ibumu."

.

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Sasuke ikut Naruto kerumah Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik dengan tawaran Naruto untuk berlibur ke Kyoto. Ia hanya ingin belajar di perpustakaan demi cita-citanya. Tapi ia memiliki tujuan dan maksud yang lain dengan Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus ikut kemana Sakura pergi. Di sisi lain, Sakura ingin sekali pergi berlibur ke Kyoto dan melihat hanabi yang indah itu. Tapi ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan janjinya pada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur bersama.

Sesampainya di rumah Sakura, mereka langsung melepas sepatu mereka dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan yang sudah disediakan. Awalnya salam Sakura dibalas dengan malas oleh adik perempuan Sakura. Tapi saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

Sakura segera mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di ruang tamu. Ia lalu meminta izin pada keduanya untuk mengganti baju dan menyediakan minum. Baru saja keluar dari ruang tamu, ia sudah ditarik oleh Kagura.

"Eh Kagura-chan? Ada apa?"

"Nee-san... itu teman-teman Nee-san?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu pucat? Kau sakit?"

"T-tidak... hanya saja... saat aku melihat teman nee-san yang berambut seperti... pantat ayam itu... aku... maksudku... jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan..."

"Ah Sasuke-kun? Jadi kau suka padanya? Mau aku kenalkan hmm?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kagura. Wajah Kagura terlihat begitu panik, takut kalau kakaknya betul-betul ingin mengenalkannya pada Sasuke.

"J-j-jangan nee-san!"

"Sudahlah aku mau ganti baju dulu. Kau tolong buatkan minuman untuk mereka ya."

Kagura mengiyakan dan melihat Sakura sudah naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Ia segera menuju dapur dan menyediakan tiga gelas sirup rasa jeruk untuk kakaknya dan kedua temannya. Ia lalu meletakkan ketiga gelas itu diatas nampan dan menarunya diatas meja dekat pintu ruang tamu. Kemudian ia mengumpat dibalik meja itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu Sakura datang mengambil nampan itu dan meletakkan ketiga gelas sirup tersebut diatas meja ruang tamu. Kemudian Sakura mulai membuka topik pembicaraan dan memberitahu Sasuke dan Naruto kalau ibunya sedang keluar sebentar. Saat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tampak kepala Kagura tersembul di pintu ruang tamu.

"Kagura-chan apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Tidak sopan mengintip dari pintu seperti itu. Kemari sini." Sakura menepuk-nepukkan tempat kosong disebelah Sakura.

Kagura langsung menarik kepalanya dari pintu itu. Wajahnya memucat, jantungnya berdebar-debar persis seperti ketika kertas ulangan hariannya yang jelek ditemukan ibunya. Mau diapakan lagi, ia sudah ketahuan mengintip. Ia lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kenalkan ini adikku, Kagura." Sakura memperkenalkan adiknya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto tampak tersenyum pada Kagura, tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedaritadi hanya melirik smartphonenya.

"Oi teme! Kenapa kau diam saja? Ia ingin berkenalan denganmu!"

"Berisik!" Kali ini Kagura yang berteriak pada Naruto. Naruto melongo melihat sikap Kagura yang begitu galak padanya tapi tidak pada Sasuke.

"Kagura, kembali ke kamarmu!" Ibu Sakura sudah kembali dari luar. Saat mendengar Kagura membentak seseorang, ia langsung menuju ke arah suara itu berasal. Kagura lalu kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Semua perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang tertuju pada ibu Sakura.

"Wah wah... baru kali ini putriku bawa teman laki-lakinya kemari." Kata ibu Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke dan Naruto. "Jadi... siapa diantara kalian yang akan menjadi calon menantuku?"

Mendengar perkataan ibu Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Naruto terbatuk. Pipi Sakura merona seketika.

"Kaa-san, mereka hanya teman kuliahku. Kenalkan ini Naruto dan ini Sasuke-kun."

"Oh begitu, silahkan diminum. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ibu Sakura segera duduk di tempat Kagura duduk tadi. "Jadi ada perlu apa kalian kemari?"

"Uhh... begini, kami kemari untuk meminta izin darimu." Kata Naruto sambil menegakkan badannya. Ia ingin membuat dirinya terlihat sopan di depan ibu Sakura. "Kami bertiga berencana untuk liburan musim panas di Kyoto. Disana akan diadakan matsuri didekat rumah Jii-san. Untuk transportasi akan menggunakan mobilku. Dan untuk penginapan, ada 3 kamar kosong di rumah Jii-san jadi Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hmm boleh-boleh saja kalian berlibur bersama. Tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, akan kupastikan kalian mati di tanganku." Seketika aura mengerikan muncul mengelilingi tubuh ibu Sakura. Naruto menelan semua ludah yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja saat mendengar ibu Sakura bicara. Toh ini semua adalah ide Naruto, dan sudah pasti ia tidak akan macam-macam dengan Sakura.

"Kaa-chan..." adik laki-laki bungsu Sakura menghampiri ibunya. Ia terlihat baru bangun tidur dan memegang pundak ibunya.

"Nah sebagai jaminannya, bawalah Kaoru bersama kalian. Kaoru kan belum pernah ke Kyoto. Ya kan, Kaoru?"

"Heee? Bawa Kaoru?! Kaa-san yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Kaoru tidak rewel kok." Ibu Sakura tersenyum penuh arti pada ketiga anak muda di hadapannya. Padahal dalam hati ia berkata sebaliknya. "Kaoru mau tidak liburan sama nii-san dan nee-san?"

"Un! Kaolu mau, kaa-san!" Wajah Kaoru yang tadinya kusut karena baru bangun tidur, kini berubah menjadi cerah seketika. Ia lalu berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Hee? Bahkan adik laki-laki Sakura-chan juga mendekati si teme ini? Huh menyebalkan." Naruto yang iri langsung membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ibu Sakura dan Sakura sendiri tertawa melihat Naruto yang iri dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kaa-san tinggal dulu ke dalam ya. Kaoru main sama nii-san dulu. Jangan nakal ya."

"Un!"

"Naruto, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku membawa adikku berlibur bersama?"

"Tidak masalah. Kan ada kau, aku dan si teme ini yang akan menjaganya. Lagipula sepertinya Kaoru menyukai Sasuke. Ia cocok jadi baby sitter Kaoru. Hihi."

Terlihat Kaoru sedang mencubit pipi Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tidak suka Kaoru memegang tubuhnya tapi lama kelamaan sikap dingin Sasuke mencair dan mulai mengajak Kaoru bercanda. Naruto yang iri melihatnya segera ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Sakura jadi ikut tertawa senang melihat adiknya bisa cepat akrab dengan teman-temannya.

Sementara itu, Kagura yang mendengar percakapan mereka langsung merengek minta ikut kakaknya berlibur pada ibunya. Ibunya tentu saja tidak memperbolehkan Kagura pergi. Karena akan sangat merepotkan mereka bertiga bila mengajak Kagura juga. Ibunya berjanji akan membawa Kagura jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat sebagai gantinya.

Sakura selama ini tidak tau bagaimana repotnya mengurus Kaoru sehari-hari karena jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat. Tentu saja itu salah satu tujuan utama sang ibu untuk mengetes kedua lelaki itu, apakah mereka berani macam-macam atau tidak. Namanya juga anak muda, semua hal yang tidak diinginkan bisa saja terjadi, kan? Ibu Sakura tersenyum senang membayangkan Kaoru mengacaukan liburan mereka.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan tentu saja Kaoru. Mereka berempat berangkat menuju Kyoto dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi Naruto. Naruto yang menyetir, Sasuke disebelahnya, dan Sakura di belakang bersama Kaoru. Perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto ditempuh selama 2 jam. Pertengkaran antara Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke dan Kaoru, Naruto dan Sakura, bahkan Sakura dan Kaoru sekalipun tidak bisa dihindari disepanjang perjalanan. Memang sangat berisik tapi itulah salah satu bagian yang menyenangkan dari perjalanan mereka.

Setelah menghentikan mobil, mereka langsung disambut hangat oleh kakek Naruto. Rumah kakeknya cukup besar dan halamannya pun luas. Naruto memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu persatu. Setelah itu, ia segera menurunkan barang-barang di mobil mereka. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan pun tidak bisa Naruto hindari.

"Jadi, gadis itu pacarmu? Atau pacar temanmu?"

"Hmm… dia hanya teman kami, Jii-san."

"Oh, kukira dia pacarmu. Habis dia sudah menggendong bayi. Hehehe kau tau kan maksudku?"

"Jii-san aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Itu adiknya. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk membawa adik bungsunya bersama kami."

"Hah? Ibu macam apa yang menyuruh anaknya membawa adiknya pergi berlibur bersama teman-temannya?"

"Yah, itu agar kami tidak macam-macam padanya."

"Ohh… mungkin kau ada tampang untuk macam-macam padanya hahaha." Sang kakek tertawa terbahak-bahak tidak menyadari ada aura-aura gelap dibelakangnya. Sakura berdeham dan seketika tawa kakek Naruto berhenti.

"Naruto, tunjukkan kamar untukku dan Kaoru." Mata Sakura tampak berapi saat menatap Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Oh Sakura-chan, maaf kami sedang bercanda tadi. Naruto cepat tunjukkan kamar untuk Sakura-chan dan adiknya."

"B-baik…"

Naruto segera menunjukkan kamar untuk Sakura dan Kaoru. Disana sudah ada barang-barang mereka yang diambil Sasuke tadi. Setelah membereskan barang-barang dan beristirahat sebentar, mereka makan siang bersama dengan kakek Naruto yang berbicara panjang lebar tentang ini dan itu. Ia juga bercerita kalau istrinya telah lama meninggal dan ia tinggal di rumah itu sendirian dengan para pelayan. Tapi tentu saja ia punya banyak bisnis disana-sini.

Setelah selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berkeliling di lingkungan sekitar. Naruto yang bertindak sebagai guide memberitahukan ini dan itu disepanjang perjalanan. Kaoru tengah tertidur di gendongan Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia hanya mau dengan Sasuke. Kalau dengan Naruto pasti pada akhirnya mereka selalu bertengkar.

Karena lelah berkeliling, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Mereka sepakat untuk bertemu kembali di malam hari untuk melihat matsuri dan hanabi.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Kiss Note**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to MK-sensei, inspired by a cosmetic commercial.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

Sakura kini sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata berwarna merah muda. Kemudian ia membantu Kaoru mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata berwarna biru muda. Di kamar lain, Sasuke sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan celana jeans panjang dan kaos berkerah berwarna putih. Sedangkan Naruto, ia memutuskan untuk memakai kaos berwarna putih, kemeja pendek berwarna orange yang tidak dikancing, dan celana jeans panjang berwarna biru tua.

Setelah memoles sedikit make up dan lipstik warna kesukaannya, Sakura segera mengambil tas tangannya dan menuntun Kaoru keluar dari kamar. Mereka segera menuju ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu belum terlihat Naruto ataupun Sasuke, melainkan kakek Naruto, Jiraiya-jiisan yang sedang membaca koran. Melihat Sakura dan Kaoru yang duduk dihadapannya, kakek Naruto segera meletakkan korannya dan mengajak Sakura dan Kaoru berbincang-bincang.

"Wah, Sakura-chan cantik sekali malam ini. Kaoru juga sangat manis. Warna yukata kalian benar-benar cocok!"

"Ah terimakasih Jiraiya-jiisan." Timbul warna merah merona di pipi Sakura. Kaoru hanya duduk manis dan diam saja daritadi. Nyawanya belum sepenuhnya terkumpul dari tidur siang.

"Oh ya, mana Naruto dan Sasuke?"

"Sakura-chan, sudah siap?" Baru saja Sakura mau menjawab pertanyaan kakek Naruto tapi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah muncul. Mereka segera menghampiri Sakura.

Naruto melihat Sakura sedang mengangkat Kaoru dari sofa. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya. Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar saat melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Yukata merah mudanya sungguh cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Rambutnya yang ditata rapih dengan sumpit rambut yang senada dengan warna irisnya menambah kesan anggun. Cantik dan anggun. Hanya itu kata-kata yang ada di benak Naruto. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kakek Jiraiya tersenyum jahil melihat tampang malu-malu cucunya.

Di sisi lain, Sakura juga merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihat penampilan Naruto. Memang penampilannya sederhana tapi ia terlihat berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ia juga melakukan apa yang Naruto lakukan yaitu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Disamping Naruto ada Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa smartphonenya. Sakura merasa tidak perlu memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke. Ia memang selalu terlihat tampan bahkan saat memakai baju yang paling jelek sekalipun. Kaoru langsung berlari dan minta gendong Sasuke.

Setelah siap, mereka berpamitan pada kakek Jiraiya dan menuju lokasi natsu matsuri. Sasuke yang menggendong Kaoru berjalan lebih dulu diikuti Sakura dan Naruto dibelakangnya. Belum ada sepuluh langkah, kakek Jiraiya memanggil Naruto kembali. Naruto meminta Sakura dan Sasuke menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Sakura-chan sangat cantik ya malam ini?" Tanya kakek Jiraiya sambil tersenyum jahil kearah Naruto.

"...Jii-san ini apa-apaan." Naruto melempar wajah merahnya kearah lain.

"Kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Kali ini tampang kakek Naruto tampak serius. Kemudian ia menepukkan tangannya pada pundak Naruto. "Jangan biarkan temanmu itu mendahuluimu. Kulihat Sakura-chanmu menyukai Sasuke."

"..." Tampak wajah Naruto berubah lesu. Harapannya untuk menghabiskan natsu matsuri bersama Sakura pupus sudah. Melihat wajah cucunya yang melesu, kakek Jiraiya tertawa geli.

"Satu-satunya cara, kau harus berusaha keras mendapatkan hatinya. Kalau dia menjauh, kau harus mengejarnya. Jangan pernah menyerah pada wanita. Dulu baa-sanmu awalnya selalu menolakku, tapi pada akhirnya dia luluh." Kakek Jiraiya kembali tertawa sehabis mengulang kenangan lama bersama istri tercintanya yang sudah tiada. "Yasudah cepat kau temui dia. Ingat, jangan sampai temanmu merebutnya. Semangat!" Ia mengepalkan tangannya memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Un."

Naruto tampak lesu memikirkan kata-kata kakeknya. Memang benar, sepertinya Sakura tampak lebih akrab pada Sasuke dibanding dengannya. Ditambah Kaoru yang hanya mau bermain dengan Sasuke. Ia semakin iri padanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke memiliki karisma yang berbeda, pantas saja semua wanita di kampus tergila-gila padanya. Ia lalu menghampiri Sakura dan Sasuke.

Di lain sisi, kakek Jiraiya sedang tertawa melihat cucunya yang langsung melesu. Padahal ia tau saat mereka masih di ruang tamu, mata Sakura hanya tertuju pada Naruto. Ia bahkan tidak melirik Sasuke sekalipun. Seseorang seperti Naruto memang harus dipanaskan terlebih dulu baru bertindak.

.

Sesampainya di natsu matsuri, mereka berempat menuju tempat snack-snack seperti takoyaki, okonomiyaki, choco banana, taiyaki dan sebagainya. Karena penuhnya pengunjung yang hadir, mereka bertiga terpisah. Sakura bersama Sasuke dan Kaoru, sedangkan Naruto terpisah sendiri karena ia terlalu fokus melihat pernak-pernik handphone yang beragam. Ia ingin membelikan satu untuk Sakura, satu untuknya, dan... satu untuk Sasuke... yah itupun kalau ia iri. Kelihatannya dia akan iri.

Setelah puas jajan ini dan itu, Kaoru minta duduk diatas pundak Sasuke. Hubungan Sasuke dan Kaoru sangat baik seperti seorang ayah dan anaknya. Kadang mereka bertengkar sedikit tapi itu hanya pertengkaran kecil. Senyum indah terlukis di bibir Sakura. Karena terlalu senang melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Kaoru yang semakin akrab, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau suara ocehan laki-laki yang biasanya berisik kini tidak terdengar lagi.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, aku baru sadar dimana Naruto?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya mencari seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang biasanya berisik namun entah ada angin apa dari rumah Jiraiya-jiisan ia jadi pendiam.

"Hn. Aku tidak tau. Kaoru lihat Naruto-nii tidak?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Kaoru agar tidak jatuh.

"Kaolu tidak lihat. Sasu-nii ayo kita beli topeng."

"Hn. Ayo, Sakura kita beli topeng untuk Kaoru."

"Un!"

Jarak dari tempat dimana Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri ke tempat topeng sangat dekat. Tapi banyaknya kerumunan orang disana menghambat perjalanan mereka. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, mereka sampai di tempat penjual topeng. Sasuke dan Kaoru sedang asik memilih topeng mana yang cocok. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin memilih satu topeng untuk Kaoru tapi Kaoru memaksa agar Sasuke membeli topeng untuknya juga. Akhirnya Sasuke membeli satu topeng yang sama dengan Kaoru. Si penjual topeng melihat Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba menyeletuk kearah Kaoru.

"Kau tidak beli satu topeng lagi untuk ibumu?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Kaoru yang tadinya memakai topeng membuka topengnya dan menatap si penjual dengan bingung. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Ah ak-aku bukan i-ibunya. Ak-aku kakaknya."

"Oh aku kira kalian pasangan muda. Kalau kau kakaknya, berarti laki-laki ini pacarmu ya?" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Udara malam hari itu jadi semakin memanas. Sasuke memasang topengnya tiba-tiba.

"B-b-bukan. Ka-kami hanya b-berteman, Jii-san."

"Ah begitu? Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian serasi." Si penjual terdiam sebentar lalu menatap rambut ketiga orang didepannya. "Oh! aku baru sadar. Rambut adikmu berwarna kuning, sedangkan kau merah muda dan dia biru tua. Hahaha maaf maaf. Aku salah paham."

"Ah tidak apa jii-san... ha...ha... terimakasih." Astaga paman itu benar-benar membuat Sakura malu setengah mati. Eh? Tapi benar juga paman itu, rambut Kaoru berbeda dengan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sial, bahkan Sakura baru menyadari hal itu. Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Di lain sisi, Naruto mendengar obrolan mereka dengan si penjual itu dari tempat yang tidak begitu jauh. Ia kesal kenapa harus Sasuke yang dikomentari 'kalian serasi'. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Ah, benar mereka terpisah dan sialnya Naruto terpisah sendirian. Tapi dadanya terasa sesak melihat mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan seperti itu. Sakura berjalan mengekor dibelakang Sasuke. 'Ini kesempatanku untuk berduaan dengan Sakura-chan.' Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, mau kemana lagi kita?" Hening. Tidak ada suara perempuan yang menjawab pertanyaannya dari arah belakang. Hanya suara kerumunan orang yang terdengar. Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada Sakura disana. Mungkin ia ingin melihat-lihat ke tempat lain. "Kaoru, kakakmu menghilang. Mau kemana kita?"

"Kesana Sasu-nii!"

Naruto membawa Sakura ke tempat stand permainan dan penjual pernak-pernik. Sakura lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau sudah gila ya? Kau hampir menabrak semua orang tadi."

"Ah maaf, habis aku ingin memanggilmu tapi kau pasti tidak akan dengar karena sangat ramai disini." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Hmm Sakura-chan mau main tangkap ikan?"

"Boleh-boleh saja." Mereka langsung ke tempat permainan tangkap ikan. Sakura tidak menyangka Naruto bisa mendapat tiga ikan tanpa membuat kertas penangkap ikan tersebut bolong.

Puas bermain tangkap ikan, mereka menuju tempat gulali. Setelah membeli dan membayar dua gulali, Naruto mengajak Sakura ke tempat permainan lain. Hampir semua tempat permainan mereka kunjungi. Akhirnya karena lelah, Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk istirahat di taman yang terletak di belakang lokasi natsu matsuri.

"Haaah... lelah sekali bermain ini dan itu. Tapi aku sangat senang malam ini. Terimakasih, Naruto!" Sakura memberikan senyum manis yang paling indah di mata Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak kencang melihat bibir manis milik Sakura. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh bibir itu lagi. Tapi ia harus menampar pipinya keras-keras agar kembali pada kenyataan.

"Haha sama-sama, Sakura." Naruto mengembalikan senyuman Sakura.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat. Apa yang Sasuke-kun dan Kaoru lakukan ya sekarang? Aku khawatir Kaoru merepotkan Sasuke."

Ah, nama itu lagi. Sesak rasanya mendengar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke. Ingin sekali Naruto meminta Sakura melupakan Sasuke. Namun apa daya, Naruto dan Sakura hanya berteman. Belum ada status yang pasti. Ia ingin sekali memilikinya, tapi bagaimana caranya? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto teringat sebuah adegan drama yang tidak sengaja ia lihat dari teman sekelasnya yang sedang menonton drama tv di layar tablet. Ah, mungkin adegan itu bisa berhasil.

Naruto menarik tangan lembut Sakura dengan agak kuat agar tubuh dan wajah Sakura bisa mendekat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata berwarna emerald itu. Safir itu akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan emerald. Jantung kedua insan tersebut berdebar kencang hingga hampir terdengar satu sama lain. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Bibir itu lagi. Ia ingin memilikinya. Ia ingin hanya ia yang boleh mengecup dan menciumnya. Ia tidak ingin kalau makhluk paling indah dihadapannya itu jatuh ke tangan orang lain, apalagi Sasuke. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus segera bertindak sebelum impiannya hancur.

"Sakura... aku menyukaimu..." Belum ada 5 detik, gabungan warna merah, kuning, hijau, jingga dan warna-warna cerah lain muncul di langit. Pesta hanabi dimulai.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Sakura sangat gugup menghadapi kenyataan kalau saat ini ia akan berciuman dengan seorang lelaki tanpa notes sakti itu. Kami-sama, ini bukan mimipi kan? Akhirnya ia akan merasakan ciuman sungguhan. Bukan karena pengaruh notes itu. Kami-sama terimakasih! Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu. Ia juga mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang dan jangan berlebihan. Mata Sakura ikut menutup kali ini. Ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya. Jarak kedua bibir insan itu hanya tinggal 10 senti. Namun angan-angan kedua insan tersebut harus musnah ketika suara berat menghentikan semuanya.

.

Sasuke tetap menggendong Kaoru di pundaknya. Rasa lelah dan pegal tidak ia rasakan selama bersama Kaoru. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang menyangka kalau mereka adalah ayah dan anak. Dengan berat hati Sasuke harus menyangkalnya. Padahal Sasuke ingin sekali punya teman kecil seperti Kaoru. Ia memang punya seorang kakak. Tapi kakaknya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak bicara dan jalan-jalan. Tentu saja selain ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kaoru, kita mau main apa lagi?" Hening. Balita berumur tiga tahun itu tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. "Kaoru?"

Kembali hening. Sasuke melihat wajah Kaoru. Kaoru tampak memasang wajah serius. Wajahnya tampak memucat.

"Kaoru? Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium aroma tidak sedap. "Jangan bilang kau...?"

Seperti telah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah lama ditahan, Kaoru menebar senyum riang. Wajahnya pun sudah tidak memucat lagi. "Un! Kaolu habis buang air."

Sial! Sekujur tubuh Sasuke merinding mendengar kata "buang air". Berarti selama ini rasa hangat di leher dan pundaknya adalah kotoran Kaoru? Sasuke mulai merapalkan sumpah-serapahnya dalam hati. 'Kami-sama, ampuni dosa Kaoru dan tolong balas perbuatannya ketika ia sudah dewasa nanti. Amin.' Sasuke langsung menurunkan dan menjauhkan Kaoru dari tubuhnya. Ia belum pernah membersihkan kotoran ataupun mengganti popok bayi. Terlebih ia tidak membawa popok bersih untuk mengganti yang kotor.

Tiba-tiba terlintas seseorang dalam benaknya. Sakura. Benar! Kemana dia pergi? Astaga disaat genting seperti ini Sakura tidak ada didekatnya. Sasuke berlari mencari seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda yang seharusnya mudah ditemukan ditengah ramainya kerumunan orang. Tapi sudah ketiga kalinya Sasuke mengelilingi lokasi natsu matsuri ia tetap tidak menemukan perempuan yang sering dikira kekasih atau istrinya itu.

Akhirnya setelah lama berkeliling, ia baru sadar ada sebuah taman di belakang lokasi natsu matsuri. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati bangku panjang di taman itu. Dari kejauhan ia menangkap sosok seorang perempuan dan seorang lelaki duduk berdampingan. Ia memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat. Semakin ia memperpendek jarak, sosok kedua insan itupun terlihat semakin jelas. Seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda dan seorang lelaki bersurai kuning duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman belakang. Tapi sepertinya kepala mereka mendekat dan mau... berciuman? Sasuke mulai mendekati lagi sepasang insan itu. Semakin dekat samar-samar ia lihat sepertinya mereka berdua tidak asing. Ia berjalan lebih dekat kearah kedua muda-mudi itu. Ternyata mereka adalah Sakura dan Naruto! Astaga mereka asik berduaan sedangkan Sasuke ditinggal berdua bersama Kaoru yang sedang buang air? Kali ini dewi fortuna tidak memihak Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian asik berduaan di taman belakang meninggalkan aku dan Kaoru yang sedang buang air?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Naruto yang hampir saja mencium bibir Sakura mendorong tubuh gadis itu supaya menjauh.

"A-ah... Sasuke-kun? K-kaoru buang air ya? Ah m-maaf aku segera membawanya pulang." Dengan canggung Sakura merebut Kaoru dari tangan Sasuke. Sakura menahan nafasnya kuat-kuat lantaran bau tidak sedap dari popok Kaoru menusuk hidungnya. Sakura buru-buru menuju rumah kakek Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa ada sepatah katapun terucap.

.

Setelah ia membersihkan kotoran dan menidurkan Kaoru, Sakura segera membersihkan dirinya dan bergegas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi ia sangat senang bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya tahun ini bersama Naruto, Sasuke dan Kaoru. Walaupun agak merepotkan harus membawa Kaoru, tapi ada Sasuke yang mau bermain dan menjaganya. Meskipun Kaoru tidak mau bermain sama Naruto, setidaknya Naruto dan kakeknya sudah berbaik hati mau menyediakan tempat menginap yang sangat nyaman.

Ingatan-ingatan Sakura akan natsu matsuri tadi terus memenuhi kepalanya. Baru kali ini ia menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya bersama teman laki-lakinya. Tahun-tahun yang lalu ia menghabiskannya bersama Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten dan Temari. Kalau tahun-tahun yang lalu, ia selalu bermimpi menghabiskan musim panas bersama Sasuke. Lalu berkhayal menghabiskan liburan bersama artis idola mereka dengan teman-temannya. Sekarang ia tidak perlu berkhayal lagi. Ia dan Sasuke sudah berteman ditambah Kaoru yang makin lengket dengan Sasuke.

Mimpi yang sudah ia impikan selama bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya terwujud juga. Mimpi untuk memiliki kekasih juga hampir terwujud. Eh...? Hampir? Seketika timbul ruam-ruam berwarna merah di pipinya. Kejadian-kejadian di taman belakang tadi bersama Naruto ikut bermunculan. 'Kyaaaaah!' Sakura berteriak dalam hatinya. Ia membolak-balikkan badannya sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. Astaga kejadian tadi sungguh romantis. Ia hampir tidak percaya kalau Naruto hampir saja menciumnya tepat saat pesta kembang api dimulai. Terlebih lagi Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya. Semua ini bukan mimpi kan?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus sekali. Ia menyelimuti Kaoru dan menaruh bantal guling di sampingnya agar Kaoru tidak jatuh. Ia lalu keluar dari kamar menuju dapur. Jarak dari kamarnya ke dapur cukup jauh dan semua lampu di rumah itu sudah dimatikan. Ketika sampai di dapur, ia langsung mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air putih yang ia ambil dari kulkas. Ia meneguk air dalam gelasnya sampai habis lalu ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya.

Entah ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menghirup udara segar. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon yang berada di lantai atas. Sesampainya di depan balkon, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua laki-laki yang suaranya tidak asing di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu Naruto."

"Maaf aku hanya suka pada wanita, teme."

"Bodoh! Maksudku..."

Sakura melongo. Naruto menyadari ada seseorang di belakang mereka. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan ia menyalin ekspresi wajah Sakura. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan seperti biasa memasang wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Wow..."

"S-S-S-Sakura-chan... itu bukan seperti yang kau p-pikirkan!" Sakura menahan tawanya melihat wajah Naruto yang panik. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Teme menyukaiku."

"Tidak seperti itu, dobe! Maksudku..."

"Ah tidak apa. Silahkan teruskan lagi. Sasuke-kun, jangan menyerah ya! Selamat malam." Sakura mulai berjalan ke kamarnya sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia menahan tawanya setengah mati.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura terus saja berjalan kearah kamarnya tanpa mendengar panggilan Naruto. "Teme! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Lagipula kenapa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan seperti itu?"

"Bodoh. Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Maksudku, aku menyukaimu karena kau bisa seberani itu mendekati wanita yang kau sukai." Sasuke mengusap-usap tengkuk lehernya. Ia menatap langit yang menggelap dan menghela nafasnya. "Andai saja aku memiliki keberanian sepertimu."

"Eh? Jangan bilang... kau menyukai Sakura-chan?"

"..." Sasuke berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Sudahlah aku mau tidur. Bye."

"T-tapi Teme! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke hanya diam saja dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya. Apa yang ia khawatirkan memang benar. Sepertinya Sasuke memang menyukai Sakura. Kalau hal ini memang benar, maka Sakura pasti akan menerima Sasuke. Wanita mana yang bisa menolak Sasuke? Ia merasa sebagian hatinya remuk. Sudah tidak ada harapan baginya. Ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia ingin sekali bisa memiliki keberanian seperti Naruto. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam dompetnya. Diusap-usapkannya foto tersebut. Foto itu adalah foto seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang melewati bahu dan mengenakan yukata berwarna merah muda. Sasuke tersenyum melihat gadis yang ada di foto itu. Ia lalu menyimpan foto itu kembali dan terlelap tidur.

Di kamar lain, Sakura masih belum tidur. Perutnya terasa sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Wajah Naruto saat panik sungguh sangat lucu. Apalagi ditambah pembicaraan mereka yang membuat ambigu. Padahal Sakura sudah tau kalau maksud Sasuke bukan 'suka' dengan arti yang sebenarnya. Tapi 'suka' dalam maksud lain. Sebagai contoh Sakura menyukai Ino. Tidak mungkin kan kalau Sakura menyukai Ino sebagai kekasih? Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya menyukai Naruto sebagai teman. Astaga kenapa momennya pas sekali? Ia semakin tidak sabar untuk menggoda Naruto dan Sasuke besok. Rencananya ia akan mengajak Kaoru dan pasangan itu ke pantai bersama besok. Pasti sangat seru.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Saatnya tidur. Sakura mematikan lampu dan mengecup kening adik laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Lalu ia pun segera terlelap. Mimpi-mimpi indah pun mulai menemani Sakura yang sudah tertidur nyenyak.

.

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Halo minna~~ aku minta maaf banget baru bisa update. Pas chapter 5 selesai aku sibuk banget, ngurusin visa, ngurusin acara kampus, ditambah bantuin kakakku pindah rumah. Tapi sekarang udah agak senggang, jadi aku usahain bakal nulis terus tiap hari. Chapter ini agak panjang ya? Gapapalah ya, sekalian banyak hehehe XD. Makasih banyak yang udah review ya semuanya! See you in next chapter! :)


End file.
